Kissing Hermione Granger
by TheSeventhCastaway
Summary: Different reactions from different guys about kissing Hermione Granger. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own this! JK Rowling does!**

**Different reactions from different guys! How they would react if Hermione kissed them. For contradicting shippers, like me! **

**This should be fun.**

**Hermione Granger...how could I describe Hermione Granger?**

**Oh my gods Mean Girls XD**

* * *

**Ron**

"Wow...I mean...just..she's...wow."

**Draco**

"Not as bad as I..um..imagined-_NOT LIKE I HAVE IMAGINED IT EVERYTIME I SEE HER." _-blushes-

**Fred**

"Her lips are as hot as a couldron! But George's got his eyes on her so better not mention this." ** {Okay, I ship George/Hermione. So sue me!} **

**George **

"She's a damn good kisser. I wonder if she likes canary creams!"

**Harry**

"It felt good-but bad. Like kissing a sister. But she's good at snogging. I-um, nevermind."

**Percy**

-clears throat- "Uh..quite...enjoyable." -trademark Weasley red-tipped ears- **{A/N: I just love those c:} **

**Viktor**

"She's smart, she's very funny and beautiful. I wish that I could just pronounce her name right."

**Neville**

-gaping, eyes wide, face pale- "I-uh-how do you know we kissed, anyway?! Were you spying on us?!"

* * *

**I need suggestions! Review, please, by the way. **

**NO GIRL SHIPS, GUYS. NO GIRL-GIRL SHIPS. I'm Catholic. Sorry, I can't do that. Just review a boy's name and I'll try to do it.**

**If it's Crabbe and or Goyle, sorry na,but I cannot deal with those pricks. TOO THICK.**


	2. Chapter 2

**To THE GIRL ON FIRE 127 and my good friend DwarfPrincess! Plus, later reviews: DoodleDooo, SlytherinToTheCore. I edited Snape's for LittlebigmouthOKC. Here are your suggestions! **

**Oh yeah, of course this is before their deaths and In Lockhart's case, memory loss.**

* * *

**Dumbledore**

"She's too young. I could be her...Merlin knows what. But if you want my opinion, she was fantastic." **{I love crazy Dumbledore.}**

**Dean**

"Well..er...I'm with Ginny, so please please please don't tell her! But, um, she was good. Probably better."

{unrequested} **Snape**

"She was...really..good? -ahem- First I always mistake that Weaslette for Lily, and now this?! I'm quitting!" **{NO SNAPE WE LOVE YOU}**

**Blaise**

"That mudblood has some tricks up her sleeve...particularly nice tricks." -smirks- **{because Blaise doesn't care about how people think about him. C: I like Blaise.****}**

**Cedric**

"I still remember it," -cheeks become faintly pink in that cute way- "It was last night. She is quite pretty, I wonder why Potter hasn't made a move yet."

**Hagrid **

"She not so bad, but she had to tiptoe to reach me. I even had to carry 'er a bit. Thought her head would'a dropped inside 'a me mouth."

**Colin**

-still looking pretty shaken up because she's one year older- "I, uh, tried to take a picture of Harry, but she tossed my camera away. She didn't seem to care that you were watching, yet she was...nice. In a way. Did you happen to take a picture, by any chance?"

**Remus**

"I pushed her away, at first, although it felt terrific. But she could be my daughter, and who knows what Ronald would do to me! Hex my bollocks off, that's what he'd do."

**Sirius**

"She was Harry's best friend, and it felt bloody fantastic! What was I supposed to do, break her heart?" -wink-

**Lockhart **

"Well, she _did _read all my books, and she was wearing a lilac scarf! She, one of my best students, snogged me senseless! Not half bad. Mind you, she's nearly as good as I am. _Nearly._"

* * *

**GUYS, I NEED SUGGESTIONS IF YOU HAVE ANY. **

**To the guest who reviewed about Grawp, sorry, but I cannot do that because he can't speak proper English. Besides, Hermione, like with Hagrid, would've fallen inside his stinky mouth. Thanks for the review, though!**

**Hope you liked it, peeps!**

**~Sandie! Who is hyper now because I love iced coffee!**


	3. Chapter 3

**To Anonymous: hey! c:**

**Okay, fine, maybe I'll do Crabbe and Goyle. But I don't know if they can talk properly (ehehe) or whatever. You certainly have a lot of ideas. **

**Filch? Whoa. This is going to be hard. Challenge accepted.**

**Voldemort for Guest, wow. You guys are super cool!**

* * *

**Seamus**

"It was like her lips were on fire. Really. And...I quite liked it."

**Crabbe**

"Uh...she sort of just grabbed me after Goyle and...well...I was struggling, so it was er..sloppy."

**Goyle**

"She just walked past us and backed up a bit. And...uh..yeah. It was gross."

**Filch**

"Horrid! Detention! Why would you ask that in the first place?"

**Oliver**

"She's way too young for me! I'm leaving next year and she just _had _to boggle up my mind like that...what do I do now?"

**Dudley**

"Potter's magic friend _popped up _in the middle of our living room. I looked up from the telly and her hair covered everything! But I would've stopped watching cartoons if that would happen again..."

**Zacharias**

"After the DA meeting, she cornered me. Not that I didn't enjoy it..."

**Voldemort {but he's way cuter as Tom Riddle}**

"That filthy mudblood touched my lips and it was almost bearable. In the future, I will make sure to leave my mark on her." **{TIME TRAVEL YAY}**

* * *

**Sorry if it's short! Hehe. Done and done! Added this for Anonymous-she's quite creative! And Guest-the Voldy part c:**

**-applause- ~Sandie**


	4. Chapter 4

**Anonymous,**

**wow. You really have tons of ideas- you should make an account something. I'd love to read your stories!**

**~Sandie**

* * *

**Lucius**

"Even after she snogged my son, she came after me! I kept pushing her away, so you'd obviously guess that it was more than a bit messy. But..ah...don't tell Narcissa...she wasn't _that _bad."

**Ollivander**

"Heavens...she...entered the shop...and I asked her why on earth she was there-she already had a wand-and...my..I'm quite flustered. She's so young and beautiful-but then what will my wife and kids say?"

**Fenrir**

"What I wouldn't give to bite that idiot while she grabbed me...she was slobbering all over me. I can't believe that I was so stupid not to kill her on the spot! It was disgusting. So is that mudblood."

**Cornelius**

"My God. That-that-girl, she snagged me-and-and...I'm surprised and worried to say that I can't take her out of my mind."

**Dobby {oh gods.}**

"Miss Granger she took Dobby with her and lifted Dobby up. Dobby did not know what to do so he just stayed still and-ahem. Dobby liked it." -flush-

**Kreacher**

"That..that THING planted her mouth on Kreacher and did peculiar things. Horrible! Simply horrid!"

**Cormac {I'll keep it simple because I absolutely love Cormac. When he's..you know. Not blowing holes in my ship.}**

"I knew she wanted me. She enjoyed it."

**Dolohov**

"First she goes against the Dark Lord and now! It was DISGUSTING. She planted me to the wall! I did not know what she was trying to do!"

* * *

**MY FAVORITE IS CORMAC'S!**

**Yours?**

**~Sandie**

**{apples to those who review!}**


	5. Chapter 5

**You guys are really creative. Tons of ideas!**

**Rose Tyler-Mad Eye Moody**

**Hitachiin Gossip Girl-Bill and Charlie {smacks head} HOW DID I FORGET THEM. ESPECIALLY CHARLIE. I LOVE CHARLIE! You're officially a genius in my aspect.**

**To the Guest, sorry, but I cannot do Voldy because...well...it's Voldemort. He'd kill her right away. Besides, I did Tom. And the others-the pets- they cannot speak proper English because they're animals. Terribly sorry!**

**Thanks for the reviews, guys! I appreciate it. Why don't you check out my other stories? c: hehe.**

**~Sandie**

* * *

**Mad Eye Moody**

"Hermione tried to sneak up on me, but I had my eye, of course." -taps glass eye- "But she kissed me, anyway. I don't understand why she would do that, but I liked it."

**Charlie {-Fangirl-}**

"To make a long story short, she snogged me, and I let her. The end."

**Bill**

-sitting, knees propped up to chest, rocking back and forward- "Don't make a move, Bill. She's your brother's, Bill. She's not really that hot, Bill. You know that Ron likes him, Bill..."

**Lee {unrequested}**

"I know that George and Ron and going to kill me, but hell, it felt _so bloody good."_

* * *

**Sorry, but that's it for today! Any suggestions? Follow the rules!**

**Rules-**

**-no girl-girl suggestions. I'm Catholic!**

**-no animals**

**-keep in mind that if you suggest people whom are already dead or graduated or whatever, they are kissed before they died. Or time travel. For Hermione is secretly a time lord.**

**-It might take a while for me to update, so please be patient.**

**Thanks! ~Sandie**


	6. Author's IMPORTANT note

**Dear Readers and followers,**

**I am so sorry for not updating and stuff, but you'll have to wait one more week. I have camp.**

**I'm going to spend the weekend packing. I am SO sorry. **

**But on the plus side, for the costume party in camp, I'm going to be a girl Leo ;)**

**With suspenders. YEAHHHHHHH**

**I am so sorry, again. Super sorry!**

**Busy loving Leo,**

**~Sandie**

**PS: reviews+me=snickerdoodles for you. I love those!**

**PS: URGENT: please check my profile at the end for a message for you guys! You NEED to read it! **


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY PEEPS. I'm back! c:**

**To guest,**

**lab rats? I really don't know what you're talking about. Hmm.**

**~Sandie**

**Anonymous,**

**My God.**

**DERPING HAPPILY ~Sandie**

**(If you don't recognize the characters, then you could google them. I did, just to get their personalities right.)**

* * *

**Dennis Creevy**

"At first I was confused. I saw her snog my brother just a few days ago, then I realized that she was coming after everybody. So I pushed her away and bolted. I really, really hope that no one saw that..."

**Flitwick**

-voice an octave higher- "M-ms. Granger just-ah-oh..." -faint- **(I don't know why, but really, I've always imagined Flitwick as fragile as who Quirell pretended to be.)**

**Michael Corner**

"Cho..will..murder me. After she had ranted to me about Harry and Hermione, if she gets a load of this, she'll have my head for sure. But it's almost worth it.." **(Okay I never knew how Michael looked like, so when I googled him, my expression was this: D: so google him if you want -resists urge to give him a haircut-)**

**Justin Finch Fletchley **

"Hermione Granger...Harry's best friend...what have I gotten myself into? Harry is really good at curses and hexes..." -gulp-

**Graham Montague **

"That _hideous _mudblood. How dare she touch me!"

**Kingsley Shacklebolt**

"That _girl_ is too young. I won't mention this to anyone, but really, it was not okay for her to do that. I heard that she has been doing that to boys...she really might get in trouble."

**Uncle Vernon (...why)**

"Wasn't that one of Potter's freak friends? How in blazes did she come in to our house! I don't need anymore lunatics around, waving their stupid sticks..." -red in the face-

**Stan Shunpike**

"I never forget a face. Wasn't that Lucy Dale? Of course it is. And you know what I said to her? 'I'm about to become the youngest ever Minister of Magic, I am.' It gets the girls all the time. And this time, it worked tremendously!" -hiding excitement-

**Peter Pettigrew**

"The..the Dark Lord won't...like th-this...and I don't either!" -stuttering, in a disgusting way like he does-

**Marcus Flint**

"She cornered me after a match and..ugh." -sneers- "I think I need to go brush my teeth. Hard."

**Ted Tonks**

"I didn't expect to see her one day in our house, I didn't even know her that well! Before she got any further, I threw her off me and ran. Terrible. Simply terrible."

* * *

**Tralalala.**

**Sorry for being sucky at updating. Any more suggestions, Justinne? (AKA: Anonymous)**

**~Sandie**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! I have an idea for this new chapter. The 31st reviewer (aka: the first reviewer for this chapter) will get a shoutout in my story ^_^**

**BUT SHE/HE CANNOT BE ONE OF THE REVIEWERS FROM BEFORE. I WATCHIN YOU. **

**Yep. **

**So, uh, first reviewer. Yay.**

**As you can see I'm really awkward. KAY HERE'S THE CHAPTER.**

**~Sandie**

**PS: to Smithback: I really have no idea who Ravastan is. I tried searching him in Harry Potter wikia and everything, too. If I am not mistaken, I already did Fenrir Greyback in chapter four. Sorry about Ravastan...but thanks for the review! c:**

* * *

**Rodolphus Lestrange **

"Well, since my wife was with the Dark Lord, I thought, why not have a little fun with this one?"

**Scabior**

"That 'irl came after me and I don't really blame 'er. I might've enjoyed it. 'ust a bit."

**(I've already done McLaggen and Lucius, too, Smithback. Sorry...)**

**Rufus Scrimgeour**

"What on earth has gotten into that girl?! She's lucky that I won't report this to Professor McGonagall! For what reason, you ask? Uh..." -le blush-

**Horace Slughorn**

"I-I don't know what happened! Maybe someone slipped her a love potion and she saw a picture of me somehow? That poor, poor girl! I have to take her to the hospital wing right away...slobbering all over me!"

**Amos Diggory**

"Cedric sent me a letter one day, telling me all about this girl. Hermione Granger. I haven't the heart to tell him or my wife that I feel the same way he does, now." **(THAT JUST MENTALLY KILLED ME GUYS WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO)**

**Igor Karkaroff (-thunder-)**

"She was dating Krum, wasn't she? That two-timer? Now it seems that she's going after everyone...what a terrible child."

**Aidan Lynch (quidditch player for Ireland-for those who didn't know. I certainly forgot.)**

"I know I keep getting knocked down in the Quidditch games, but not by girls! But it was quite different...and nice."

* * *

**I THINK**

**THAT YOU GUYS**

**GAVE ME EVERYBODY ALREADY**

**i think I dunno**

**8 CHAPTERS MY GOOSHNECK**

**But still love you guys ^_^**

**~Sandie needs a vacation**


	9. Bye! -flies away-

**Dear readers,**

**hey. I made a poll for the last three people to be kissed by Hermione Granger. It can be seen in my profile page, so if you want to vote, please visit it and vote for the choice that you will either like more, or find more hilarious. c:**

**Sorry that it will be the last chapter (maybe I'll continue it when I'm not so busy), but I'm really stressed out a lot with this and whenever I don't update right away, I feel guilty. So vote for what you want me to write more.**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews, guys. I appreciate it SO MUCH.**

**And by the way, to the dude/girl who suggested I do the brain from the dept. of mysteries, do they talk? O.o**

**Thanks again!**

**I like farting rainbows,**

**~Sandie**


End file.
